The present invention relates to electrical connectors for use inside a tube, such as an ejector tube. The connector is used inside the tube for connecting and disconnecting electrical circuits between a power source and bodies to be ejected from the tube. The ejector tube may, for example, be part of a mine laying container or scattering device.
It is customary to use plug type electrical connectors for wiring bodies located in ejector tubes, for example, the ejector tubes of a mine laying container. The electrical connection is released or opened when the body is ejected from the tube. The tension load effective on the body as it is being ejected, causes the interruption of the plug type connection.
German Patent Publication (DT-OS) No. 2,606,480 discloses a shearable electrical connection between a projectile and the container in which the projectile is located. The electrical connection is sheared off when the projectile, such as a missile is launched. At the time of separation the electrical connection is subjected to a load constituted by the superposition of a bending load and a tensile load so that the connection is interrupted at the point of shearing, whereby the projectile retains a smooth outer surface at the shearing or breaking locations.
However, such a superposition of forces for the purpose of shearing the electrical connection has the disadvantage that a tension or shearing force is applied to the projectile to be ejected or just having been ejected, whereby the trajectory of the projectile is influenced after the ejection. Further, since the container for scattering such bodies or projectiles comprises a plurality of such bodies or projectiles, it is possible that the scattering characteristics are influenced by said shearing in an undesirable manner which cannot be taken into account by prior calculations.
Another disadvantage of prior art devices is seen in that they generally require a cumbersome mounting of the electrical connection between the power source and the bodies contained in a scattering or so-called laying container, whereby the connecting piece is normally destroyed during the ejection of a body such as a projectile. Thus, if the scattering container is to be newly loaded, the entire electrical wiring must also be renewed.